13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tape 3, Side B
|next = |runtime = 52 minutes |executiveproducer = Brian Yorkey Diana Son Tom McCarthy Joy Gorman-Wettels Steve Golin Michael Sugar Selena Gomez Mandy Teefey Kristel Laiblin Elizabeth Benjamin|producer = Joseph Incaprera Kim Cybulski Thomas Higgins Nathan Louis Jackson Hayley Tyler}} Tape 3, Side B is the sixth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the sixth episode overall in the series. The subject of this tape is Marcus Cole. Synopsis Hannah's date on Valentines Day doesn't go as planned. Alex gets into a big fight at school and has to face the honor board.''Official 'Netflix 'Synopsis of Tape 3, Side B Plot Flashback After Sheri matches Marcus and Hannah up, for a match-making charity event, Dollar Valentine. They go to Rosie's Diner or at least Hannah goes. Marcus shows up an hour late and with the football team in tow. Hannah is angry, and is even more upset when Marcus, without her consent, starts to feel her up and ignores her when she asks him to stop. He bails with his team when she forces him off by pushing him and says that he thought she'd be an easy lay. Hannah is left alone, embarrassed. Zach Dempsey is the only one who hesitates and stays with her. Present day Alex and Montgomery get into a fight after Alex almost gets run over. Students circle round recording it on their phones. Mr. Porter breaks up the fight. Justin threatens to beat up Clay if he doesn't keep his mouth shut but Clay does not care. The vice principal, Jane Childs, decides not to do anything about the fight since it happened off-campus, Mr. Porter tries to suggest a solution. The decision is left to the Honor Board, made up of Marcus, Sheri Holland, Courtney and Clay among others, Mr. Porter and the vice principal supervise. Clay and Sheri meet at Monet's after school. Clay sees Tony and decides to study somewhere else, Sheri suggests his house. They make out during their study session, but Clay has something on his mind and she knows, she becomes emotional and says that she thought that if he didn't listen to her tape, she could get him to like her and understand she isn't the person on the tape. To her surprise he reveals that he didn't know she was on them and Clay demands she leaves after believing that she wanted him to keep quiet and hand over the tapes, like the others. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker ''(credit only) *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Greg Davis *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Henry Zaga as Brad *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Whitney Albright as Leah Quotes Trivia * The tape is about Marcus Cole. * Clay and Sheri share a kiss in this episode. * Alex gets severely beaten up by Montgomery de la Cruz. * Sheri reveals she is on the tapes, unknown to Clay yet. Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Screencaps= S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-001-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-002-Justin-Monty.png|Alex confronting Monty S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-003-Alex-Monty.png|Alex and Monty S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-004-Alex-Standall.png|Alex S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-005-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-006-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah looking at Clay S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-007-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-008-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay listening to the tapes while walking to school S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-009-Fight.png|Monty and Alex fighting while everyone watches S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-010-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica watching the fight S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-011-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica filling out the Valentine survey S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-012-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney watching the fight S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-013-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney filling out the survey S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-014-Laura-Girlfriend.png|Laura and her girlfriend S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-015-Marcus-Zach.png|Marcus and Zach watching the fight S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-016-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler taking photos of the fight S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-017-Monty-Alex.png|Monty beating Alex S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-018-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-019-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-020-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-021-Kevin-Jane.png|Mr. Porter and Vice Principal Childs S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-022-Jane-Childs.png|Vice Principal Jane Childs S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-023-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-024-Alex-Monty.png|Alex and Monty S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-025-Clay-Sheri.png|Clay and Sheri S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-026-Clay-Sheri.png|Clay and Sheri S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-027-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-028-Clay-Jeff.png|Clay and Jeff filling out the survey S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-029-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-030-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-031-Jeff-Atkins.png|Jeff Atkins S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-032-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-033-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-034-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-035-Hannah-Sheri.png|Hannah and Sheri S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-036-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus calling Hannah S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-037-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-038-Honor-Board.png|Monty and Alex with the Honor Board S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-039-Monty-Alex.png|Monty and Alex S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-040-Kevin-Jane.png|Mr. Porter and Vice Principal Childs S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-041-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay working at the Crestmont S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-042-Leah-Jeff.png|Jeff and his girlfriend Leah S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-043-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-044-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-045-Honor-Board.png|Honor Board S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-046-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-047-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-048-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker going through Hannah's stuff S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-049-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-050-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. Baker comforting his wife S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-051-Olivia-Hannah.png|Mrs. Baker and Hannah S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-052-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-053-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-054-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay at Monet's S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-055-Skye-Miller.png|Skye Miller S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-056-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-057-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-058-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-059-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-060-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-061-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-062-Brad.png|Brad S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-063-Tony-Brad.png|Tony and his boyfriend Brad S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-065-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-066-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-067-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-068-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica in Justin's room S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-069-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-070-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-071-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay getting closer S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-072-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri kissing Clay S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-073-Rosie's-Diner.png|Rosie's Diner S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-074-Zach-Jocks.png|Zach and other jocks watching Marcus and Hannah S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-075-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus Cole S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-076-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-077-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-078-Clay-Sheri.png|Clay and Sheri S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-079-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri nearly crying S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-080-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-081-Hannah-Marcus.png|Hannah and Marcus S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-082-Hannah-Marcus.png|Marcus yelling at Hannah after being pushed S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-083-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-084-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay listening to the tapes S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-085-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-086-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-087-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-088-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-089-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-090-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-091-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-092-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-093-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica drinking in bed S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-094-Greg-Davis.png|Mr. Davis checking up on Jessica S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-095-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-096-Deputy-Bill-Standall.png|Deputy Bill Standall S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-097-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony at the graveyard S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-098-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay lying awake S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-099-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah lying awake |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS_Dylan_Minnette,_Ajiona_Alexus.jpg BTS_Christian_Navarro,_Henry_Zaga.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes